<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elevated by Crash_Martini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276986">Elevated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Martini/pseuds/Crash_Martini'>Crash_Martini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elevated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, forgot that one, it's just smut, it's role play, slight dub con?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Martini/pseuds/Crash_Martini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitou Kid punishes his favorite critic for missing the heist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elevated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elevated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just sex in an elevator with Kid initially pretending to be a creep. That's it.</p><p>-</p><p>I apparently wrote this like 8 years ago and never edited it so it never got posted anywhere. I worked it over into something closer to my current writing style at least, but it isn't quite what I wanted still. Oh well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first few moments of peace that Kudou Shinichi was able to enjoy in the past twelve hours. He and Mouri Ran, his best and childhood friend, had run into Megure-keibu on their way home from a lunch date that day. Shinichi, being the kind but mostly curious and arrogant young man he was, decided to lend his services to the frustrated officers. It only took a few hours to deduce the identity of the culprit, but it took much longer to bring him into custody.</p><p>The man had made use of a kitchen knife and grabbed Shinichi to take as a hostage, thinking the teenage boy to be the weakest of the group; those were his second and third bad ideas of the day, his first being to commit the crime in the first place. Shinichi rubbed the side of his head at the memory. After grabbing him, the man had proceeded to slam the knife handle down against his skull. He hadn’t fallen unconscious, but the blow was hard enough to disorient him long enough for the culprit to escape with him. Once he could finally readjust to reality, Shinichi volleyed a broken piece of concrete off of his foot and into the man’s face and then contacted the officers. He was arrested in no time at all.</p><p>Shinichi was just leaving the briefing in Megure’s office and could finally work the tightness out of his muscles. Walking down the hall, he slipped a tattered book from his backpack and flipped it open to the spot he had paid the most attention to. Shinichi smiled upon reading the title at the top of the page. It was the first chapter in a series that comprised his favorite novel, The Sign of Four; written by one Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, of course.</p><p>The Science of Deduction</p><p>Just then, he arrived at the elevator and hit the down button. The arrow’s bright glow illuminated the partially darkened hallway. It was nearly 3:30 in the morning. The only floor that would be busy would be the one that housed the Kaitou Kid Task Force. The thief had pulled a heist that night, one which the detective had planned to attend prior to the murder investigation. Shinichi was disappointed that he had missed it due to a murder case, but there would be others. He only really attended the heists as a form of stress relief at that point so it could be sacrificed.</p><p>The elevator dinged, arriving at his floor and he stepped into the dull glow, punching the “G”. He had every intention of going home to sleep a few more hours before his afternoon class. Oh, the price he paid to be a detective. Yawning, he went back to his novel.</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock Holmes took his bottle from the corner of the mantel-piece, and his hypodermic syringe from its neat morocco case. With his long, white, nervous fingers he adjusted the delicate needle and rolled back his left shirt cuff.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the elevator stopped its descent and the doors opened once more. Shinichi spared his visitor a small glance before turning back to Holmes. Stepping into the elevator next to him, he didn’t even receive so much as a greeting. The doors shut once more and continued down.</p><p>
  <em>For some little time his eyes rested thoughtfully upon the sinewy forearm and wrist, all dotted and scarred with innumerable puncture-marks. Finally, he thrust the sharp point home, pressed down the tiny piston, and sank back into the velvet-lined armchair with a long sigh of satisfaction.</em>
</p><p>Shinichi frowned, shifting away as the other occupant of the elevator brushed against the back of his thigh. The distraction was unwelcome. He was tired.</p><p>
  <em>Three times a day for many months I had witnessed this performance, but custom had not reconciled my mind to it. On the contrary, from day to day I had become more irritable at the sight, and my conscience swelled nightly at the thought that-</em>
</p><p>The pressure made itself known once again on his thigh. His frown deepened as he shifted once more and tried desperately to concentrate on the words. He didn’t want to humor the unpleasant thought that had started to creep up in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>-that I had lacked the courage to protest. Again and again I had-</em>
</p><p>Shinichi closed the book with an agitated snap at feeling the gentle prod of a leg for the third time, cementing the idea in his mind.</p><p>“I would advise you not to do anything you might later regret,” he hissed at the man over his shoulder. A small glance over his shoulder revealed very little. The figure was no bigger than himself, with the same pale skin, a green hoodie pulled over his head to hide most of his face, and well-fitting blue jeans. That, and the boy was smirking. The curve of his lips only served to irk the detective more.</p><p>“I’m not sure I would regret it,” the boy teased. Shinichi didn’t recognize the voice.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll make sure you do. So if you would be so kind as to keep your limbs to yourself,” Shinichi finished as he flipped the book open once more, trying to find the page he had left off on.</p><p>And that’s when he felt it. Nearly dropping the book in surprise, Shinichi registered the soft presence of a hand on the back of his slacks, gently rubbing circles over a very private area. Enraged, he swung the book at him in a wide arc, surprised when it didn’t connect. The other had kneeled down to dodge the attack before reaching up to grab his wrist and swung him back to the position he had been facing before. His bag and his book clattered to the floor and Shinichi winced at having his arm twisted behind his back. However, he was more uncomfortable with the fact that the boy was currently molded to his back and breathing in his ear.</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice…” the boy whispered, pressing something solid to his back. “You could have really hurt me, you know.”</p><p>It was then that Shinichi started to panic, because that ‘something’ felt an awful lot like the barrel of a gun. His arm was released and he quickly drew it up to the elevator wall next to the other as one of the boy’s hands travelled back to his ass, this time fully groping him. Shinichi’s face turned bright red.</p><p>“There are cameras in the elevator!” Shinichi hissed, trying his best to melt into the wall as the other held him in place via threat alone.</p><p>“Took care of that already,” the other replied cheerfully. Shinichi heard a rattle next to his ear and glanced at the offending noise. It was a belt of electrician’s tools. His eyes widened at the realization that part of this had been planned out.</p><p>“It’s still a police station! You won’t get very far! And besides, we’re almost to the bottom…” Shinichi mumbled, pointing out the decreasing number on the panel.</p><p>“Took care of that, too.”</p><p>Just then, the elevator powered down and Shinichi’s stomach dropped. They had stopped moving and all of the lights had gone out.</p><p>“Well, that makes things easier…” he heard the other mumble before he shifted. When he went back to Shinichi, his jacket had been removed and he was now wearing a simple t-shirt. “And I know what you’re thinking now, too. No, the security guards won’t be coming to fix it. I made sure that they would be out cold for at least the next hour.” Shinichi could feel the slimy bastard’s grin on the skin of his neck as a hand travelled under his blazer and up his sides, rubbing the cotton fabric of his button-up.</p><p>Shinichi silently cursed himself when his body involuntarily shuddered. He assured himself that it was merely an effect of the anxiousness and slight worry he was feeling and nothing more.</p><p>“It’s perfect, you know,” the boy prattled on as he gently nudged Shinichi’s legs apart with his knee and tugged his shirt free from his pants. “Detectives rely so much on their vision that submerging them in darkness can render them almost entirely useless.” He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as feather-light nips began tracing lines onto the back of his neck. “All I had to do was shut off the power and remove your cell phone and that damn watch.”</p><p>So everything had been planned out for him specifically. Very few people knew that much about him so whoever this was had obviously done a bit of research.</p><p>“How clever of you…” Shinichi mocked him, starting to build a profile for the culprit behind him. The guy only grinned against his neck and added a few marks with his teeth, hands reaching under his shirt to play with his chest. Shinichi bit his lip and closed his eyes at the feeling. As wrong as it was, he was enjoying it. At nineteen, one could hardly blame his body’s reaction to the attention.</p><p>“Mmhmm…and given the position we’re currently in, it would be hard for you to use those nicely-toned legs of yours to kick me like a football.” Shinichi groaned softly as lips grazed over a particularly sensitive area behind his ear.</p><p>“I could still fight, you know…” Shinichi muttered huskily, craning his neck at the touch.</p><p>“Then why aren’t you, Meitantei?”</p><p>That was all the proof Shinichi needed.</p><p>“You’re upset because I missed your show, aren’t you?” Shinichi whined as deft fingers played with his navel before popping open his belt and unzipping his trousers. The revelation was enough to relax him, if only a little.</p><p>“Terribly. After I went through all the trouble of personally inviting you…” Kid muttered against his neck. Shinichi pushed himself away from the wall, placing one hand on Kid’s and the other on the hip pressed against him.</p><p>“Oh, you mean that silly note I found on my kitchen table yesterday? I thought it was just fan mail so I ripped it up and tossed it,” Shinichi added in spite, smirking himself when he felt the thief tense up behind him.</p><p>“So cruel, Meitantei,” Kid mumbled, biting the boy’s neck a little harder than necessary, earning a gasp. “I spent all that time coming up with a riddle just for our date and you stand me up.” Those skillful fingers eased their way under his waistband and along his hipbones, sticking to damp skin. A sheen of sweat was forming from the combined efforts of the closed-in elevator and the thief’s sinful efforts.</p><p>Shinichi had to admit that he was nervous. This was uncharted territory for them and exploring it had him worried. Despite his attraction to him, there was no precedent for Kid to be accosting him in an elevator of all places. If he didn’t wise up, Shinichi was going to turn the bastard in to Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the Kaitou Kid Task Force when they were done.</p><p>He realized though that by saying this he was essentially admitting to the fact that he planned on allowing it to continue.</p><p>“Your disappointment doesn’t really concern me, Kid…” Shinichi added, continuing to provoke him. The thief only pressed more firmly against him, resuming the onslaught of his neck. He shrugged the fabric off of his shoulder and sighed happily when the other took it as an invitation to move across it. Shinichi squeezed his hip harshly and Kid growled, biting at his skin.</p><p>The thief grabbed for him and spun him around, slamming his back against the wall. Shinichi keened loudly when he felt that warm, silver tongue on his right nipple and wrapped his arms around his head in the dark. Kid doted on that particular spot for a few minutes before switching to the other, kneading his ass through his jeans all the while.</p><p>“You’re getting awfully heated up from this, don’t you think?” Kid joked as he brushed his palm against Shinichi’s arousal. He gasped, tightening his grip on the man in his arms. Embarrassed, Shinichi glared through the dark and decided on revenge.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he huffed, brushing his leg against Kid’s own groin. There was a guttural growl in response and he rubbed against Shinichi’s leg in pleasure. “You’re one to talk, Kid. I haven’t touched you at all.”</p><p>He felt how Kid shifted, placing one leg between Shinichi’s while keeping the one between his own and started grinding against him. He shivered and Kid pressed himself closer again to whisper huskily into his ear.</p><p>“That’s because your voice makes it sound like you want me to wreck you.”</p><p>Shinichi’s body flushed a bright red, invisible in the dark but hot to the touch. Kid nibbled on his ear and he let out a moan, pressing his hips against Kid’s in an attempt at gaining a little bit of friction. It wasn’t a controlled response but his control had started slipping awhile ago anyway.</p><p>“Kid…!” he whined, rubbing against him and wrapping lithe arms around his neck to pull him closer. They stayed like that for several minutes, simply rutting against each other in a heated frenzy before Kid pulled back.</p><p>Shinichi reached out impatiently, feeling the t-shirt being removed from the other’s chest and dropped to the floor and his own jeans getting tugged at. Shinichi gulped nervously, hearing the button pop and the zipper slide down before they were against each other again, bare skin against bare skin. One of Kid’s hands slid up to massage his cheek and he relaxed into it as Kid kissed him on the lips for the first time.</p><p>It wasn’t anything romantic. They simply moved their mouths against each other’s and groped blindly in the darkness as they tried to deepen it. Shinichi felt a tongue slide unceremoniously against his lips and he opened them without much thought, letting him invade his mouth and pushing back with his own tongue. If anything, it was sloppy. He could feel a trail of saliva dripping down his chin but he didn’t care enough to wipe it away as they pawed at each other. When they pulled apart Shinichi could feel Kid’s short, quick breaths on his face as they rubbed against one another. It seemed that neither of them wanted to go any further because it would mean a loss of friction and a loss of heat.</p><p>Shinichi reached forward to nibble at Kid’s bottom lip, sucking lightly on it and heard him groan in distress. They were both getting very excited very fast and Shinichi heard him unbuttoning his jeans as well, pushing them down before he leaned in close again to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Get it wet,” he ordered. A shiver ran down Shinichi’s spine at hearing those words and he closed his eyes as he let the thief gently push him to his knees.</p><p>He hesitated. Shinichi wasn’t accustomed to doing lewd things, at least not in public. To try it for the first time, all the while fumbling around in the dark, felt impossible.</p><p>It seemed like Kid could sense that the detective needed a little help, gently pulling on his hair and rubbing the head of his erection on the boy’s cheek. Shinichi gasped quietly and he repeated the action, more insistently the second time. It was obvious that Kid was getting impatient and he shivered at the various consequences his brain provided for refusing that request. He would have to analyze his excited reaction to those at a later time.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, Shinichi reached up to find his cock with his hand. It took a moment to relax before he leaned in and dragged his tongue over the heated flesh. Kid shuddered and his hips pressed closer, prompting him for more. Deciding to experiment, the detective licked along the underside, across a protruding vein. Kid moaned aloud. That was plenty of motivation for Shinichi to start to nipping and sucking at the flesh until the thief had to lean against the wall for support. It didn’t take long for him to start pressing into his mouth more aggressively and Shinichi tried his best to swallow as much as he could.</p><p>Surprisingly, Kid pulled out just before he came and instead of making the other swallow, he dribbled it onto his swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Shinichi could feel the streaks on his skin, searing lines across his face, and he licked at his lips hesitantly. He could feel the other start to sag above him and pulled him down to kneel in front of him, using his exhaustion against him in an effort to get him close. He sealed their lips together sloppily, still breathing hard from the effort. It ended up being much shorter than before because of it.</p><p>“Wish I could see your face right now…” Kid muttered slyly, chuckling and reinforcing the mortification he felt. Shinichi didn’t respond but began kissing down the thief’s neck enthusiastically. He didn’t know what had come over him but he felt hot and unsatisfied to leave it at that. Kid might have gotten his happy ending but Shinichi was still hard and everything below his waist felt swollen and weak. It was completely unfair and he wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t care one bit that he was smearing everything into Kid’s skin either.</p><p>“You’re shameless,” he growled, tugging at Kid’s hair as soon as his hand found his scalp in the dark. It was only then that he fully recognized that the magician wasn’t wearing a wig or mask to disguise himself. If not for the dark, he would be completely exposed. That was rather dangerous.</p><p>“You’re the one mauling my neck and you call me shameless?” he heard him laugh, pleased to hear the breathlessness in his voice. He wasn’t the only one being affected by this, further proof that Kid was indeed human despite his efforts to appear otherworldly. “Would you like me to return the favor or would you like to try something new?”</p><p>Shinichi thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t like he was going to back out after going so far already but he wasn’t actually confident that Kid’s version of fun wouldn’t end up being a headache for him and he didn’t know if he trusted him not to frustrate him on purpose. At the same time, he had already severely damaged his pride so he couldn’t imagine it getting that much worse. He wasn’t about to bend over for him but it sounded like Kid was thinking of something a little more creative than that.</p><p>“Like what?” he finally asked, pausing in his space. His hand still tugged at Kid’s hair, making sure he was aware that Shinichi was hardly in any mood to fool around at the moment.</p><p>“Nn, how about you slip out of those slacks and-” He paused with a groan as Shinichi yanked at his hair in warning. “Slip out of those slacks and briefs and get in my lap?”</p><p>“That sounds better for you than me.”</p><p>“I promise you’ll like it.” Those hands were behind him again, kneading at his ass through his pants and Shinichi could hear how wide his grin was. His first instinct was to knock it off of his face but he was still hard and frustrated and Kid was notoriously skilled with his fingers. Shinichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in exploring that talent right then.</p><p>He ended up deciding in the thief’s favor, shucking his pants and underwear off in the dark and praying he didn’t regret agreeing to this as he straddled his lap. It felt more like a miracle now to be sitting in the darkness. At least Kid couldn’t see his face. Shinichi had no doubt that the man would be able to read him like a book if that were the case and he really had no control over what would be written there at the moment.</p><p>Bare and frustrated, he grabbed at Kid’s shoulders to keep his balance while the thief adjusted them so he could get comfortable against the wall. As soon as he was situated he pulled Shinichi against him again and let him rut against his stomach. The friction brought him only the slightest bit of relief but suddenly his body was desperate for it and he repeated the movement on his own just for that tiny hint of pleasure.</p><p>“My, my…” he heard Kid chuckle and tightened his grip in frustration, knowing that whatever was about to come spilling out of his mouth was only going to cause the detective more misery. “I like this eager side of you, Meitantei. Makes me wonder what you’d look like on my bedspread.”</p><p>“Keep wondering,” he snapped, scowling all the while but unable to get the thought out of his head. Sharing a bed with the thief would be a lot more comfortable than scraping his knees on the tile floor of an elevator after all.</p><p>“I will,” he teased, warm words feathering across his collarbone and making Shinichi’s breath hitch. “Later, when you’re tucked into bed for the night you can be sure that I’m thinking about how weak your voice gets when you’re desperate.”</p><p>“Knock it off, you bastard,” Shinichi growled, but Kid had hold of his hips and was moving them for him to keep the pace. Still he didn’t fight it, content with the physical attention even as he rebuked the verbal.</p><p>“Is this alright or would you rather rut against my thigh?”</p><p>“I told you to quit it.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” he pouted as his hands started to wander. One slid up to tweak one of his nipples in retribution but it was only a thinly veiled distraction as his other reached dangerously beneath his thigh. Shinichi gasped quietly as fingers started to gently prod at the skin behind his sac. He didn’t question their slickness, only reveled in the feeling.</p><p>“What’re you…?”</p><p>“You didn’t think I was just going to let you do all the work, did you? What kind of gentleman would I be if I let that happen?”</p><p>“You don’t have any room to say you’re a gentleman after-!” His voice cut off with another gasp as one finger pressed against the hole behind that spot, a rotating pressure that had him both worried and expectant. “Kid, that’s… that isn’t…”</p><p>“I have no plans of stealing your honor this evening, Meitantei. I didn’t even send a riddle for it.”</p><p>Even so, a fingertip pressed gently inside of him and his breath caught at the feeling. It wasn’t painful or pleasurable really but his body had a visceral reaction to the simple fact that it was taboo and he trembled from head to toe. His hips picked up their pace, sliding lower to catch Kid’s now growing erection against it and the movement had the affect of pushing that intrustion even further inside of him. He was happy at least to feel the way the body beneath him jerked in response but Kid pressed harder then, almost vindictive.</p><p>“You don’t think this… counts as stealing my honor?” he grumbled, playing along with his stupid little game. He was glad for the way he was starting to leak from his tip. It made the slide against his pelvis that much easier.</p><p>“Not at all. But can you imagine Nakamori-keibu’s face if I sent a notice for something like that?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” Shinichi reached up to pull at his hair again, spiteful at the very suggestion but he was pleasantly surprised by the way Kid thrust up against him and tightened his grip on his hip.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” was the very serious response he gave. “Something like that… I’d only send it to you, Meitantei.”</p><p>“Don’t bother…” Shinichi wanted it to sound irritable but he was struggling to even get the words out at that point, distracted as he was. And when Kid’s other hand wrapped around his length he nearly screamed.</p><p>He was close. Closer than he had anticipated being from such simple touches.</p><p>“Don’t be like that. I can feel how much you’re enjoying my company.” Shinichi was starting to hate the way every single line he said sounded like a laugh and he especially hated how easily he was coming apart from just a few fingers. “Right down here,” he teased, squeezing at his glans and sending his head spinning. “You’re absolutely aching to get off. What would you be willing to do for it?”</p><p>“Quit talking…” It came out more like begging than demanding.</p><p>“I’m not asking for anything unreasonable. I just want you to admit you like it.” The body beneath him shifted up to meet him again in a sharp thrust and he briefly wondered how different it would feel to go all the way in that position. He loathed the part of him that was flushed hot imagining it.</p><p>“Shut… up.”</p><p>“Tell me how you’re feeling and I’ll get you off quickly,” Kid offered.</p><p>“Hot…” he huffed in response, half bouncing in his lap by then. It was humiliating to be stripped down to this sweaty, needy mess.</p><p>“I need a little more than that, I think. Hmm, how about asking me nicely?” he offered, chuckling at the quiet expletive that greeted him in response. “Come on, it isn’t that hard. Just say ‘please let me cum, Kid-sama’ and I’ll do it.”</p><p>Shinichi shivered just hearing it, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to swallow enough of his remaining pride to actually say it. Instead, he pressed his forehead against Kid’s shoulder and shook his head, unable to verbalize his distaste.</p><p>“Just once?”</p><p>He shook his head again, pressing it harder into his shoulder.</p><p>“You really are no fun,” he heard him sigh before there was a second slick finger inside him and his back arched at the sting, sending him over the edge in an instant. He half-sobbed into Kid’s sweaty neck as he finally hit his climax and shot straight into the hand between them. It was hard to tell if Kid caught it all but he could distinctly feel the way it dripped back down his length before the thief was milking him a little more. The sensitivity had him squirming in the man’s lap.</p><p>“That’s enough… isn’t it?” he gasped out, still catching his breath while Kid teased him.</p><p>“Mm, but I’m hard again, Meitantei,” was the whiny complaint and Shinichi just wanted to curl up and sleep. He was too exhausted to keep pace with him. “Let me do it one last time.”</p><p>“You really are shameless…” His voice was sharp but lacked the same aggressiveness as before. Shinichi reached back to push his hand away and the fingers slid out of him, leaving him with an ache. After a moment of relaxing his muscles, he extracted himself from his lap and patted around the floor for his clothes. He couldn’t see a damn thing so it was hard to tell what was his and what belonged to Kid.</p><p>Apparently it was a terrible decision to put himself in that position though because pretty soon Kid was behind him again, grabbing his hips while he yelped in surprise.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing!?” he hissed, trying to kick his leg out to fight him off but the thief had always been slippery. A strong grip held him by the calf and Shinichi could feel the way his dick rubbed at his thighs. He froze, suddenly very aware that he was still naked and it wouldn’t take much at all for the thief to go further in their current positions.</p><p>“Relax,” said a voice directly into his ear, much closer than he had thought possible. The grip on his skin lessened from demanding to firm. It was only when Kid slid his cock down between his thighs and closed them around it that Shinichi understood what he was doing. That didn’t keep his whole body from nearly combusting at the way Kid fucked into the gap between his legs. It wasn’t penetration, and he was tired, so he didn’t complain. He even heard that damnable laugh again when Shinichi angled his hips to make it easier.</p><p>It was riling him up a little but not enough to get him invested in a second round by the time he felt the pace increase and Kid’s release spilled down his inner thighs. It was a mess. He knew it was a mess, but Kid was finally letting go and Shinichi continued to search for his clothes with shaky limbs. Kid was moving around as well then and eventually they had both found their discarded garments. He heard a snap and felt quick hands on him again, clothing him without even bothering to clean up the mess. It could still be felt, sticky against the fabric and he shifted uncomfortably now that they were standing.</p><p>“Damn it, I have a handkerchief.”</p><p>“I wanted you to feel it,” Kid whispered into the air between them, hands lingering on his hips as he crowded him back against the wall again. “All the way home, I want you to be thinking about it.”</p><p>He didn’t even have a chance to reply as his bag and novel were hastily shoved into his hands and the lights flickered on in a blinding flash. Shinichi covered his eyes in pain, trying to blink away the spots in his vision when he heard the elevator doors open. All he caught was the sight of a green hoodie jogging away and he had to halt immediately when he tried to follow, feeling the dampness from before.</p><p>It looked like his clothes had been situated correctly and a quick hair check proved that it wasn’t sticking out all over the place, but the evidence of what had happened remained right where the bastard had left it. Leaving the station without raising suspicion ended up being quite the chore and Shinichi was livid.</p><p>He’d get Kaito back as soon as he got home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is meant to be implied that they're already together and this is Kaito's version of a tantrum when Shinichi's attention drifts elsewhere for too long. Likely not the first time they've gotten a little kinky.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>